Rune drama 3
by alexcocoa1
Summary: Este es un fanfic mixto yaoi y hetero sobre personajes del rune factory 3 huh la pareja yaoi es Micah 3 Zaid y hay pareja hetero sorpresa. No hay lemon ni hentai si es lo que buscais. Es una historia narrada por Raven sobre su enamoramiento con Micah y la traición que esta siente al ver que este esta saliendo con Zaid.


Prólogo

Micah se despertó otra mañana, estaba harto de aguantar los cortejos de la lenta de Pia, de la vaga de Karina y de la rara de Sakuya. Pero… si les decía que salía con alguien, alguien tranquilo o al menos norma o un chico eso estaría bien se la ocasión lo requería, pero uno cortito como Zaid, sí Zaid estaba bien, si estaba con un chico podría causar repulsión a esas pesadas, fingiría que salía con él mintiendo hasta a su supuesta pareja para alejar a esos moscones de él. Iría a verle mañana.

Querido diario:

Me desperté esa mañana como siempre: teniendo miedo de que mi maldición hiciera desaparecer a un ser querido: Gaius, mis amigas, Evelyn o mi amado Micah- _Micah… y yo soy una tonta por no estar con él. Siempre le cortejan otras chicas. Bueno al menos mis principales rivales no están interesadas en él y hay otras con menos atrevimiento_- pensé. Entonces bajé a la forja donde Gaius me pidió ayuda con un pedido. Yo lo cogí si ninguna gana pero al ver al destinatario se me iluminó la cara: era Micah. Muy contenta fui hacia su casa, el gran árbol del pueblo, esperando una sonrisa o una palabra afectuosa. Pero lo que descubrí me dejó helada. Micah estaba besando a Sakuya, me di la vuelta y me disponía a irme cuando escuché a Micah decir- bueno Sakuya, gracias por este rollo de lana… supongo-

-uff, gracias a Dios- pensé

-Raven ¿Qué tal estás?, porque guapa lo estas como siempre- me dijo -Hola Micah… esto es para ti…-

-¿Para mí?¿Qué es?-

-Gaius me pidió que me lo entregaras…-

-Ah! Es la espada que le encargué, gracias Raven-

-De nada…adiós…-

-Adiós- dijo dirigiendome una sonrisa

Yo estaba radiante de alegría. Sentía que el mundo era mío y que podía con todo.¡Qué gran día!

-Raven-

Tras la despedida con Raven, Micah fue a ver a los unvivir, especialmente a Zaid, para ganarse su confianza y así salir con él, pero al llegar y preguntar por el enano Kuruna le dijo- He enviado a Zaid a espiar a los humanos-

-Sigues sin confiar en nosotros ¿Eh?-

-Bueno, tu me has abierto los ojos pero aun así no viene mal echaros un ojo, teneros vigilados, por si acaso-

-Bueno, pues esperaré aquí a que vuelva-

-Vale, yo estaré por aquí, si me necesitas para cualquier cosa llámame- Micah se sentó a esperar.

Zaid se batía con unos orcos muy peleones que le habían salido al paso cuando volvía al campamento. Arremetió contra uno de ellos, que le lanzó una estocada, Zaid hizo una finta y atravesó el pecho de la criatura con su espada acabando con su vida, pero en su lugar aprecieron dos más. El joven hizo una voltereta aérea y apareció detrás de los sorprendidos orcos ensartando su espada entre los omoplatos del primero y haciendo un arco que partió por la mitad al segundo. Derrepente llegaron una docena de ellos junto a su jefe, un orco enorme que enabolaba un hacha de guerra con muchas muescas y varias manchas de sangre reseca. Zaid luchó contra él mientras el resto de orcos miraban atentamente la lucha. A pesar de su altura, su corpulencia y el pesado arma que portaba el lider orco era muy rápido y pronto tuvo a Zaid contra las cuerdas. Y cuando este estaba a punto de lanzarle el golpe fatal aparecieron unas bolas de fuego que cayeron sobre el gran orco abrasándole por completo. Los otros monstruos al ver a su lider caer huyeron despavoridos. Zaid se giró para ver a su salvador que no era otro que Micah, este corrió hasta donde estaba el enano al ver que estaba consciente y preocupado le preguntó-¿Estás herido?-

-Bah! Algunas magulladuras, nada más-

-Ufff! Menos mal, pensé que no llegaba-

-Gracias pero ¿Cómo me encontraste?-

-Los chillidos de los orcos se oían desde el campamento-

-Me has salvado la vida, te estaré eternamente agradecido-

-Bueno, volvamos al campamento-

-Claro ¿Me ayudas a levantarme?-

-Por supuesto-

Al llegar al campamento se encontraron con un Ondorus y una Kuruna muy preocupados-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Ondorus

-Unos orcos me atacaron-

-Pero ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí Kuruna, pero si no hubiera sido por Micah… no lo hubiera contado-

-Ya, Micah se ofreció voluntario para ir a ayudarte cuando oímos los ruidos de la lucha- concluyó Kuruna.

Entonces todos miraron al aludido -Gracias- dijo Kuruna

-Gracias- coincidió Ondorus

-Muchísimas gracias- se lo agradeció Zaid

-No hay de que. Bueno, me voy a casa que tengo que alimentar a mis monstruos-

Y seguidamente se marchó. La mente de Micah bullía de actividad mientras pensaba en distintas formas de cortejo. Ahora que ya se había ganado la confianza de Zaid solo le quedaba su amor. Y pensando en ello, se acostó y se durmió pensando en la libertad que tendría sin todas las chicas detrás de él. Pronto cayó en un profundo y reparador sueño.


End file.
